Giga Bowser
Giga Bowser' is Bowser's evil alter ego in Everybody Loves Bowser. Bowser transforms into him when he drinks sour milk and does the Moon Walk (Note: This made Micheal Jackson REALLY mad). He spins around, does a fart, sings about cheese, and then he buys a hot air balloon. Giga Bowser wears a top hat, a false mustache and holds a cane drawn by Baby Mario. He rides around in a hot air balloon that he calls Winston and contantly belives it talks to him. This is probably 99.99% untrue as Giga is always shown being told what to do by Winston. His catchprase is "Nya!" before every sentence and instead of walking he usually rides in Winston or gets a piggyback from Bowser's Wife while breakdancing. Whenever he appears danstardly music follows him usually along the lines of dun, dun, duuuuun! People tend to lose their hair when he's around. Danstardly Plans In the second episode of Everybody Loves Bowser', Bowser Jr. buys sour milk on the day they are all due to get haircuts. Bowser drinks it anyway and transforms into Giga Bowser and runs out of the house. Later he breaks into the Hair Salon and eats his son, Roy Koopa and causes Bowser Jr.'s hair to recede into his head. In Family Goes on a Picnic Bowser accidently goes to the Kwik-ee Weegee Mart where the owner gives him sour milk. An ordinary family picnic turns into carnage as Giga uses Winston to turn the park-goers into a gooey mess and cuts Iggy Koopa's hair in two. Later in "Viva La France" a time hole opened up and the most evil nightmares ever imagined projected themselves into this world. The family fought with claw, foot, fang, and semi-autimated plasmo banana that fires stuff until they found the true evil, Giga Bowser. Iggy, the weakest of the bunch prodded Giga in his enchanted knee and with a "Nya! How did you know that was my weakness?!". This made him get flung into a Angry Sun. This episode received bad reviews not for the violence, but for its lack of France. He somehow survived this ordeal and made his final appearance in "Wheres the Remote?" where he tried to feed Bowser to a giant remote eating Goomba. The day was saved though when a guest appearance by Bill Gates doing the cha-cha surprised Winston who flew out of control and dumped Giga Bowser into the mouth of the Goomba. Strangly he made an appearance in the final epidode as a door-to-door salesman selling Pickles. Due to an experiment gone horribly wrong, Giga Bowser became real when a copy of Windows Vista came into contact with Bowser's milk. Technically, Giga Bowser is more a deadly computer virus than a living being. His latest appearance outside of the show was in Super Mario & Wario Moonshine where after you defeated Ludwig von Koopa he would mistake a passing by Giga Bowser for Bowser and chuck him at Mario. At the end of this Giga turned into Super Mega Ultra Cool Gnarly Mecha Bowser. Despite this, he has -11000 HP and he drowned in a large bathtub full of Moonshine. He somehow survived this ordeal and was seen participating in the Third Console War. Giga Bowser, in a quest to become a real person he brutally murdered and then teabagged several people in order to devour their souls. He is on the UnWorld most wanted list, with a 10,0000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Dollu reward, dead or alive. Category:Haters Category:Freaks Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Dragons Category:Invincible idiots